


Aprons

by am_i_right_or_am_i_write



Category: GOT7
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Swearing, THANKS THO, also jaebum is uncharacteristically angry in this, furthermore literally everyone is gay, god bless anyone who reads this, i forgOT to say angst angst angst, im sorry for this, its my first fic too i have like 0 followers, mentions of bambam and mark, plus a bit of fluff at the end ionno, the plot is all over the place too, um this turned out longer than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_right_or_am_i_write/pseuds/am_i_right_or_am_i_write
Summary: In which Jackson is running towards Jinyoung, and Jinyoung is running away from his feelings.WARNING; includes homophobic behavior and terms.(I also have no idea why I named it 'aprons')





	Aprons

**Author's Note:**

> whats cookin good lookin  
> this is my first fic wish me luck and dont be too harsh (please omg)  
> enjoy!!!! hopefully
> 
> ALSO i couldnt figure out how to get paragraph breaks like i did all that it said to do but it still turned out looking like one huge chunk which i hate and i apologize for that  
> UPDATE I FIGURED IT OUT ARE YOU PROUD OF ME BC I AM

With a satisfactory bang of the door, Park Jinyoung marched out of the room. 

He could faintly hear her calling after him, the shrill pitch of her voice stuck in his head monotonously. Ignoring it, he grabbed his keys from the countertop and headed towards his car.

“Jinyoung, if you walk out today, don’t ever come back!”

By the sound, he could tell Junghwa was standing on top of the staircase, looking down at him. Jinyoung didn’t bother looking back. He took great care to slam the front door as well, enjoying the muffled scream that followed. 

It wasn’t until he was in his car and five miles away that he realized the brunt of what he had done.

Jinyoung rested his forehead on the steering wheel and watched vehicles speed past his parked car from his peripheral vision. Spotting a beggar sitting against the sidewalk, he briefly wondered if he had enough money to lend him, before remembering that he had left his wallet at Junghwa’s house. Groaning, Jinyoung pulled out his phone.

“Hello? Ah, hyung. I – may have done something stupid.” 

After 10 minutes of listening to Jaebum yell at him for being an idiot (frankly, considering the things Jaebum had done back when he broke up with Haechan, Jinyoung was sure he wasn’t the only one), he finally managed to convince his hyung to let him stay in his home for a while. With a mumbled thanks, Jinyoung hung up before he could say more. 

The first thing he noticed when he pulled up in Jaebum and Youngjae’s shared house was that there already was another car parked in their driveway, besides the one they owned. One look at the obnoxiously colourful car decal and Jinyoung immediately felt like driving away. With a burning feeling that he might regret this day for years, he let himself into the apartment. 

Jinyoung was met with Jaebum’s angry chin. 

“I heard you pull up,” Jaebum offered as an explanation for having waited at the front door, “I can’t _believe _you got yourself into this mess.”__

__“Thanks. You’re a great comfort.”_ _

__“If comfort was what you’re looking for you would’ve gone to your mother’s.”_ _

__Jinyoung couldn’t disagree with that. His mother was never a huge fan of Junghwa. He could already imagine her delighted tone when he breaks the news to her._ _

__“Is Youngjae home?”_ _

__“Yeah. He’s in the kitchen. Making tea for Jackson.”_ _

__Jaebum threw a glance at him to catch the groan he made under his breath, and continued, “I called him right after you hung up. He deserves to know,” With a much softer expression, he patted Jinyoung’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. I didn’t tell him why.”_ _

__Jinyoung followed him into the kitchen, trying to avoid the figure sitting near the counter. Instead, he trained his eyes on Youngjae, looking like the definition of domestic, stirring cups while wearing a flowery apron._ _

__“Do you really need an apron to make tea?”_ _

__“It’s good to see you too, Jinyoung-hyung.” Youngjae rolled his eyes._ _

__“He says the apron gives him the kitchen feel,” said a voice from behind, a voice Jinyoung was well familiar with. Still avoiding his eyes, Jinyoung snorted, “Makes you look like a housewife, Youngjae-ah.”_ _

__“This is our house, and he’s my wife, so you better deal with it.” Jaebum leaned in to plant a kiss on the younger man’s forehead._ _

__Automatically, both Jinyoung and Jackson made a gagging noise simultaneously._ _

__Sighing, Jinyoung took a seat in front of him. No matter how badly he wanted to, there was no way Jackson Wang could be avoided for too long._ _

__“Jinyoung,” he greeted, “How’s it going?”_ _

__“Well, considering I just broke up with my girlfriend of one year, I’d say it’s going great.”_ _

__“Ah,” Jackson grinned, bright and, dare he say it, comforting, “You wouldn’t be our Jinyoungie if you weren’t sarcastic in the worst times.”_ _

__“He walked out of her house after calling her a bitch to her face,” Jaebum added helpfully, “He also left his wallet there.”_ _

__“So you’re penniless, homeless, loveless –“_ _

__“Thanks, Youngjae, but I don’t think I need it to be listed out.”_ _

__Jackson’s eyes had not left his, gazing at him as if silently asking him a thousand questions. Jaebum and Youngjae chatted away in the background, lovey mushy shit that Jinyoung would much rather not listen to. As if he could tell, Jackson whispered, “Wanna go for a walk?”_ _

__Jinyoung had barely started to nod when he was pulled up and out of the house, Jackson yelling a half-hearted bye to the other two._ _

__“Where are we going?”_ _

__“I don’t know. Did you eat?”_ _

__“Uh,” Jinyoung faintly remembered the pancake that he had thrown away that morning after finding out that Junghwa had spitefully added nuts into it, while knowing that he despised them._ _

__“I know a good, quiet café.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__He let Jackson lead him into a small café tucked away in a corner, trying to ignore the fact that he still hadn’t let go of Jinyoung’s hand._ _

__They sat down and ordered some food, Jackson going overboard with the meat, Jinyoung settling for a bowl of ramen._ _

__“So,” Jackson started, “You broke up with her.”_ _

__“Yup.”_ _

__“I thought you were in love with her.”_ _

__A wishful part of Jinyoung’s mind sensed a tinge of bitterness in his voice._ _

__“I… I hoped I was.”_ _

__“What’s that supposed to mean?”_ _

__“…”_ _

__Jackson sighed, running his fingers through his hair and driving his attention back to the food. This gave Jinyoung a chance to properly look at him. He looked tired. There were slight bags under his eyes, and a splatter of slightly uneven stubble on his pale skin._ _

__Even though, he was still the most ethereal man Jinyoung had ever seen._ _

__“I kept trying to tell myself that I loved her so that I wouldn’t have to accept that I’m actually in love with someone else.”_ _

__Jackson’s head shot up along with his eyebrows. Several emotions seemed to flicker through his eyes before he settled with a poker face, “For how long?”_ _

__“Years.”_ _

__“So… you cheated on her? Emotionally?”_ _

__“Don’t say that,” he felt guilt pool at the bottom of his stomach, “I wasn’t - I didn’t know. The second I knew, I told her. That’s the reason why we – why it ended.”_ _

__Jackson stayed silent for a few agonizing seconds before asking, “Who’s the lucky girl?”_ _

__Jinyoung felt like laughing. He shook his head, “Not a girl.”_ _

__The silence that fell upon them felt like hell. Jinyoung avoided the older man’s eyes like the plague, suddenly much more interested in the dregs of his ramen bowl._ _

__“Jinyoung-ah,” His voice was soft, “Why didn’t you tell us? We would have never-”_ _

__“I didn’t know it myself. All this time I’ve been subconsciously trying to deny it, if that makes sense.”_ _

__“How’d you find out?”_ _

__He glanced into Jackson’s eyes, and looked away just as fast, “I don’t know.”_ _

__“Don’t lie to me, at least.”_ _

__With a burst of feeling, Jinyoung got up, throwing his used tissue onto the table top. Mumbling a quiet ‘thanks for the food’, he turned and walked out of the café. Jackson hadn’t bothered calling after him._ _

__He hadn’t reached more than a few steps away when he heard heavier footsteps run after him._ _

__“You didn’t even pay.”_ _

__“I don’t have any-“_ _

__“You know, _so _well, that I’d never _ever _judge you for being gay.”_____ _

______Jinyoung stood, stunned. Jackson ran his fingers through his hair again, evidently frustrated, “You told Jaebum, you told Youngjae, you probably even told that annoying brat Yugyeom, but you couldn’t tell me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How’d you-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jaebum texted me just now. ‘Have you finally found out that he’s into dicks yet’, he said.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Making a mental note to strangle his hyung, Jinyoung tried to walk away, but Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m gay too, Jinyoung. Literally everyone in our friend group is. Except Bambam, but even that bastard is bi. Why on earth would you not tell me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There was… there wasn’t an opportunity.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck you,” Jackson snapped, “All those days we hung out together, all those nights you slept at my house –“ he paused, “Is this why you stopped coming over? Did you stop talking to me because you found out you’re gay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinyoung threw his hand off his arm, “I’m not gonna waste time trying to make you understand something you never will.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why are you pushing me away?” His voice cracking, Jackson let his hand fall back weakly, “I care about you, and if you’re going through something then I want to be there for you. Let me help you, Jinyoung-ah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine!” Jinyoung’s outburst was so loud a few passer-by’s turned their heads to stare, “You wanna know why I didn’t tell you? Why I haven’t talked to you? You really wanna know? Then listen!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gripping Jackson’s shoulders, he yelled, “You’re the reason I broke up with Junghwa. You’re the one I’m in love with. I stopped talking to you because I’m terrified of losing your friendship because of my own stupid feelings. I fucking, _love _you, Jackson Wang. Does that help?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung let go and walked off. Jackson didn’t follow him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next day he woke up in Yugyeom’s tiny studio apartment to 15 missed calls, almost all from Jaebum, and 7 text messages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jaebum – Aren’t you gonna call me up and say you’ve done something stupid again? Because I’m sure confessing your love and then running the fuck away is pretty darn stupid  
Jaebum – Yugyeom told me you’re staying at his place. How very like you to hide yourself from everyone like the coward you are  
Jaebum – Yk, you’re really fucking selfish sometimes. How do you think Jackson would be feeling like right now?   
Jaebum – Maybe I should let him say it himself, but then again I’ve been waiting for him to get the balls for years. Bout time I took things into my own hands.   
Jaebum – Poor fuck has been in love with you for years. None of us told you about it bc you were too hung up over that stupid bitch, but now that you’re out of the damn closet, you better realize this. And quick.   
Jaebum – Yeah, surprise surprise, Jackson loves you back, dumbass. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The last text was from Jackson himself. Heart pounding against his ribs, Jinyoung tapped it open with trembling fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Jackson – I’m going to the park near Yugyeom’s house at 3. Meet me there. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As he left, after staring at his own face in the mirror for almost an hour, Yugyeom placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Good luck, hyung. Everything will be fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson was there even when Jinyoung arrived 20 minutes early._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They sat side by side, on either side of a bench. There was only a space of a few inches between them, but to Jinyoung it felt like a space of a thousand miles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I thought a lot on what to say,” Jackson spoke, “but somehow now that you’re here, I don’t know where to start.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can I start then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson made a vague hand gesture that Jinyoung took as a yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Back when I started dating Junghwa, I thought what I felt for you was just – brotherly love, or whatever. Junghwa was nice. She was always the more dominating one in our relationship, so I found it easy to sit back and let her do all the work. Somewhere along the line she started becoming… possessive, rude. So I turned to you,” Jinyoung shifted uncomfortably, “because you were – you still are, the closest person I have. I liked hanging out with you, even if it was just us sitting in a room doing our own thing without even talking. Your alone made me happy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I could say the same about you,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“At some point, the – the way I felt about – the way I saw you –“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You don’t have to rush,” Jackson murmured, tenderly covering Jinyoung’s hand in his own, “I get it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With a sigh, Jinyoung continued, “Things changed. I became distant with her. Even when we were together, my mind was always on you. I denied it for as long as I could. I donno if you noticed but I stopped sitting close to you, I stopped touching you unless I really had to. Then I started being hell bent on loving Junghwa. But somehow, the harder I tried, the more I stopped loving her. At one point – well, about a week ago to be honest, I… I couldn’t deny it anymore. Staying away from you was so hard. I hated it. I told Junghwa about it the second I made my mind, and she-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________To his surprise, his voice cracked. Jackson’s hand was warm and firm on top of his, thumb softly rubbing along his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“She was disgusted, Jackson,” he croaked, “She said she had been keeping quiet around my friends, but she actually hates homosexuals. Junghwa called me things like, faggot, and-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t want to know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I truly cared about her. I might not love her in the least, but I never thought she’d be a homophobic…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“…bitch?” Jackson smiled bitterly, “I knew she was.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You did?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“She was never too nice to us when you weren’t around, you know. Do the others know she said all that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, I didn’t tell them. Only you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Silence fell over them. Jinyoung felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He glanced down at Jackson’s hand, and wondered if entwining their fingers would be too much for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry you went through that. She has no right calling you anything like that. The fact that you confessed to having feelings with someone else after a year, and the only part Junghwa found that was worth getting mad about was that the someone was a man – I can’t believe her. You deserve better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Maybe, yeah. It was my fault more, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It was your fault, for a large part, but nothing can justify the way she reacted. Wait till we tell Jaebum-hyung, he’s gonna go full Satan on her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jinyoung laughed, chest filling with warmth at the use of the word ‘we’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Smiling at him fondly, Jackson’s voice softened, “You know, I’ve been in love with you since that day you threw up in my bed 3 years ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You said you hated me for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I could never hate you. You threw up all over my sheets and fell asleep a second later, and I had to clean it all up with you lying there looking like an idiot, and the smell lasted for a week; but I still kinda fell for you then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“While I was unconscious with puke all over my chin?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah,” Jackson grinned, wide and happy, “Exactly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good. At least I won’t have to worry about looking pretty in front of you, since you obviously don’t care about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re right, I don’t. But then again,” his hand came up to lightly brush against Jinyoung’s cheek, “You’ve never had to try to look pretty. You are. All the time. You’re beautiful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Widely conscious of the deep flush running up his neck, Jinyoung pulled away, mumbling a few words that sounded incoherent to his own ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Aw, is Jinyoungie embarrassed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shut up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Look at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The sudden change in Jackson’s voice, from teasing and light to deep and husky, made Jinyoung snap his head back to look at him. For the millionth time, he felt blown away by how gorgeous Jackson is. He longed to reach out and brush away the dark strands that fell on his eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson slipped his hand behind Jinyoung’s neck, playing with the hair on his nape. His other hand rested on the younger man’s thigh, rubbing circles in a way that he had done many times before, but at the same time felt completely different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, so beautiful, Jinyoung-ah,” He whispered, breath hot on Jinyoung’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hoping Jackson couldn’t hear the franticness of his heartbeat, Jinyoung leaned forward, letting himself indulge in his touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I could say the same about you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He felt the curve of Jackson’s smile when their lips met._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So much was still unresolved. His wallet was still at Junghwa’s. He still had no real place to sleep in. He still had to come out to several people, including his parents. He still had to face Jaebum’s wrath, Yugyeom and Bambam’s teasing, and the ‘I knew this would happen’ smirks he could already imagine on Youngjae’s and Mark’s faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even so, at that moment, with soft lips pressing against his, warm hands pulling him into an even warmer body, quiet whimpers escaping both their throats; Jinyoung could care less._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to note that just because i included a homophobic character does not mean i endorse homophobia or am against homosexuality in any way. also, just because there was slight emotional cheating does not mean i support cheating or that i think its okay.  
> love conquers all.


End file.
